Hybrid (gas-electric) automobiles have become an alternative to automobiles that are powered exclusively by gasoline. The use of hybrid power plants in automobiles has been shown to provide operational advantages such as improved fuel economy, reduced noise and reduced emissions. However, hybrid power plants for propelling aircraft have not yet reached widespread use.